How We Met
by tsocococcaine
Summary: The moral lesson to this story is that "Broken umbrellas are dangerous but can be sometimes be lucky because it made you meet with your one true love." [not gud at summaries]


Umbrella accidents and Hinata's poor crotch.

[More notes below]

* * *

Kageyama's permanent scowl is scarier than usual. If it could be scarier than the usual.

This day is the worst. Well, it's more terrible than yesterday. Not only did he get fired at his job, he was also raided today. There's not much in his wallet amd his phone was still with him, but now he have'ta walk! The rain is not helping.

Good thing he has an umbrella,

that doesn't work. It was hidden in one of his storage at home, a gift from his mother when he was moving. Kageyama have never used it but the weather forecast said it was gonna rain today so this is what he found.

Kageyama has always been the kind of guy who wants to be ready for everything. But failing sometimes because of something stupid.

He was ready today. The word 'was' is emphasized. When he got out of the building that he was kicked out of, the rain started pouring. It were only a mist so Kageyama just took out the umbrella and set it ready. Soon, it started showering, and this is where he is now.

Kageyama's standing near some building struggling to open a chunk of metal with fabric that's called an umbrella.

It doesn't look like it was broken when Kageyama checked earlier though. Maybe just kind of rusty. But why would it have rust when he isn't even using it? Looking at the thing, it was just a small plain-looking green umbrella, with a button at the handle. Maybe he needs to push that. Kageyama has been gripping the umbrella like it would just magically open on it's own when you say some kind of mantra. Like 'goddammit, why won't this umbrella open!? .open sesame!' or something.

Kageyama pushes the small button and-

 **ThwacK.** "JEsus ChriST! Holy mother of GOd, aaaaaaaa..." a voice came from behind. Kageyama turned around only to see his umbrella had _not_ opened but the metal part stretched out and has thwacked on some guys crotch. Ouch.

"...U-um...sorryy..." Well ain't this awkward, Kageyama thought.

The guy was doubling over holding his own umbrella and some grocery bags while Kageyama stared dumbly. Kageyama has never been good at being social. It's being worse that he's scowling almost every time. But that personality of his has kind of adjusted since college.

But that doesn't give him the knowledge to know what to do in these kind of situations. But of course he won't know, because he doesn't go around ruining someones crotch on a daily basis.

"...Ugh..." holding his crotch area, the guy with orange hair looked up at Kageyama.

"..hey," Kageyama is starting to fret now, mumbling incoherent words between 'sorry' and 'are u okay' "clearly I'm not...it still hurts by the way." Welp, there's the answer.

The clouds is still crying and Kageyama is becoming close to a wet rag if he doesn't find shelter soon. Then he sees the guy he just thwacked the crotch has an umbrella.

"..Um...c-can I..." Before Kageyama can finish his sentence, the droplets of rain already stop showering over him.

"Come closer, I can't reach you." Said the orange dude. How did he know, I wonder.

They stood there for awhile, wondering why they haven't been run over by a car yet. After some minutes, they agreed to walk, Kageyama offering to hold the grocery bags which the latter complied. Kageyama has gotten ahold of the umbrella as well noticing that the orange haired boy is struggling because of his height.

They're nearing the train station which is probably where they'll separate.

"T-thank you..."

"Yes, your welcome and I'll forget the accident earlier. I appreciate you for carrying my baggage and in case your wondering I'm 22. '' Looking up and smiling at a blushing Kageyama, they reached the station.

"See ya later, Kageyama." again how did he know.

The guy with the polka-dots umbrella and the distinctive orange hair walked to the opposite direction leaving a hopeless Kageyama with a broken umbrella. Kageyama really have to pull his shit together.

Streightining up, the guy probably knew his name, well his family name because of his name tag. Standing there dripping wet, Kageyama thought of some things.

Like, the guy was really kind despite the fact that Kageyama just thwacked his crot-let's forget that and that he was a bit surprised that they're the same age. Kageyama's also wondering if he dyed his hair cause having orange flocks is not rare, but sometimes unusual. It's Japan after all. But he didn't say it's bad tho. It kind of suits him actually. Especially the long orange lashes around his big adorable eyes―w-w-w-wait.

What's he thinking now. Kageyama knows he's gay, that's why he moved and some things but he only met the guy! I mean, 'love at first sight' exist but he's not the kinda guy who just falls in love with someone he just met. Wait, he doesn't love him! he was just complimenting his eyes,,,really, what's happening to you Kageyama.

He doesn't fall in love with someone who he just met especially someone whose crotch he thwacked.

Kageyama met him again at the new convenience store he's gonna be working at.

"Oh, hey! Kageyama!"

 **•••**

"Hey, Kageyama, remember the day how we met?" Hinata Shoyo asked while sipping his coffee while he and Kageyama watch some late night Tv show.

"I don't." replied the latter with the not so obvious blush on his face.

 **good end.**

* * *

I suck. I know. But if you read this then please leave a review or criticize me or something. I'm sorry if there's any mistake and as always **Thank you so much for reading!**

-tsoco


End file.
